


What's in a Name

by soulofsilence



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofsilence/pseuds/soulofsilence
Summary: Mal's still getting used to this realm's dating etiquette.





	What's in a Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wapwani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wapwani/gifts).



Mal was waiting in a restaurant for Regina. Tonight would be their third date, coinciding with Valentine’s day. 

Shifting in her chair, she noticed several people giving their dates flower bouquets. Shit.

Mal glanced around and noticed an abandoned flower arrangement on a table not far away. Pulling a $20 out of her wallet, she took the flowers and left the bill. 

Moments later, Regina walked through the door. Mal strode over to her and handed her the flowers, bowing her head in greeting. Regina blushed and opened the card tucked between the flowers.

“My name isn’t Leslie…who’s Leslie?”


End file.
